


[VID] Looking For Myself

by Morgan Dawn (morgandawn)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-03-05
Updated: 1996-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgandawn/pseuds/Morgan%20Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VCR era vid with long talky clips and poor videotape source. Enjoy! ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Looking For Myself

[Looking For Myself](https://vimeo.com/121371338) from [Fan Fandom](https://vimeo.com/user27465281) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

by Morgan Dawn

Password: Bodie


End file.
